


Fallin' For You/Because of You/Dollhouse

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Series: GOT7 Song Fanfics (All My Favorite SONGS!!!) [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Arrogant!Jaebum, Enemies to Friends, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Platonic!Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Platonic!Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung| Jr., Sassy!Youngjae, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Based on Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, and Dollhouse by Melanie MartinezWhere Youngjae and Jaebum are rivals for the top spot in school, but have many secrets.





	Fallin' For You/Because of You/Dollhouse

"Looks like you're in second place yet again, Choi Youngjae."

Im Jaebum. An arrogant hottie that is the epitome of annoying.

"You might want to get your eyes checked, Im Jaebum-sunbae. We're tied for first."

Choi Youngjae. A sassy angel that is the epitome of cute.

The air crackled as they stared at each other, the other students backing away. Their friends looked at each other and facepalmed all at the same time.

However, Jaebum was drowning in Youngjae's stare. He loved getting the angel riled up. He was absolutely adorable when he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. That was Jaebum's favorite. It made Youngjae look like a baby having a mini tantrum.

Youngjae noticed a little smirk making its way up Jaebum's perfect face. The thin, pink lips taunting Youngjae in more ways than one. It made Youngjae angry every single time.

The bell rang and Jaebum blinked, breaking the stare. "HA! You lost!" Youngjae spat and ran to his class, Yugyeom and Bambam close behind. Jinyoung heavily sighed and sluggishly followed. "Is that really how you want to gain his attention? I mean, can't you just talk to him?" Jaebum turned to Mark. "I could, but it's much more amusing this way. Besides, he's cute when he's angry." With that, he walked to class. It was Mark's turn to sigh and just dragged a clueless Jackson to class behind Jaebum.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next day seemed normal to most people. MOST people. Today, Youngjae seemed to be a bit jumpier and less happy than he usually is. "It happened again, didn't it?" Jinyoung asked Youngjae while he patched him up. They were alone in the nurse's office, the window open letting in a cool breeze. "I'll be okay, hyung." "Jae, this has been going on for months. Since your mother left. I'm worried about you." Youngjae showed a sad smile to only falter and let fat tears roll down his cheeks and onto Jinyoung's uniform.

"Jae, please. Just come and live with me. I promise to protect you," Jinyoung begged. He didn't want to see his baby boy hurt anymore. "I can't just leave him, hyung. Mom already left. He'll die if I leave. He needs me hyung." Jinyoung tightened his grip around Youngjae and cried with him. "Promise me you'll come to me if anything happens. ANYTHING." Youngjae just nodded into his shoulder and let Jinyoung kiss his forehead with all the love he could muster.

It was already lunch when Jinyoung and Youngjae left the nurse's office. Youngjae had taken a nap after crying, Jinyoung watching over the boy while reading a book. Jaebum watched them from a distance, scrutinizing the very existence of Park Jinyoung. He didn't know that Jinyoung's existence was pretty much what kept Youngjae from leaving this world.

"Hyung! Have you been around the cats again?" Yugyeom pouted at Youngjae's swollen eyes and sniffing. "But they're so cute~" Jinyoung felt sad that Youngjae had to act around Yugyeom and Bambam. But, the two were fully aware that cats weren't what caused Youngjae's puffiness. They knew the difference between when he was crying and having an allergic reaction. They agreed to play along with it and wait for Youngjae to come clean. It was for the best.

Jaebum could feel the sadness radiating from Youngjae. What happened to his sunshine? He wanted to know. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to kiss him so bad.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

It had been a whole week since the incident. Jaebum was walking home late from a club meeting. He had one earphone plugged into his right ear. He was startled by yelling in a certain house. He even heard a familiar voice among the screams. The door swung open with so much force that it almost came off the hinges. "YOU WANNA LEAVE?!? LEAVE!!! GO!!" The man threw a bunch of clothing and books at the boy lying on the floor, covering him in bruises.

Jaebum recognized that boy anywhere. The door slammed louder than when it had opened. "Youngjae!" He ran to the sobbing, hurt boy. "Oh my God, Youngjae." He held the boy in his arms and cradled him. Youngjae held tightly onto Jaebum's sweater and sobbed into his chest. Jaebum said nothing and just rocked the poor boy. It took a while for Youngjae to calm down but he eventually did. "I'm taking you to my place. Is that okay, Youngjae?" Youngjae was in no state to deny the offer, more like a command, so he just weakly nodded. That was all Jaebum needed to start gathering Youngjae's belongings and call Mark. "Hyung, I need your help. Now! Meet me at my house." He stuffed the all of Youngjae's things in the luggage that the man had thrown at him and hurriedly picked up Youngjae. "You'll be okay, Youngjae. I'm here now." Youngjae just blacked out.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Youngjae woke up in a large, unfamiliar home. The walls were a light gray, quite dull if you asked him. The bedsheets he was on were a pattern of black and white. There was a desk just across him, a closet in the far corner, and a door on the last corner. The desk was full of papers and books, the closet was slightly ajar showing a bunch of black clothing, and the door was a random white. This person had a few posters of famous musicians and such.

"Where am I?" He didn't really want to think about it. His body was too sore for any other thoughts to occupy his mind. He never knew that his father could ever be like that. All he wanted to do was go to the convenience store to buy some medicine.

"You're awake. Do you hurt anywhere?" Youngjae recognized the voice as Jinyoung's but this was not his house. "Everywhere. Especially my heart." The tears started to pour as Jinyoung squeezed his hand as he tried to not release his own tears. "Why? Why did he just kick me out?! All I wanted to do was get medicine," Youngjae sobbed into the air. Jinyoung just squeezed his hand tighter.

Jaebum never knew that Youngjae was going through any of this. He knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was just about to walk in when Youngjae started to cry. He awkwardly stood at the entrance of his room with a tray of soup and rice. After a few minutes of listening to his crush sobbing, he decided to leave the tray outside and go to the guest room where he could at least have a little privacy.

Jaebum felt so guilty for not realizing how much Youngjae had been hurting. He was so focused on the fact that Youngjae and Jinyoung seemed too close for his liking. He felt so stupid for not being nicer to Youngjae. He felt so selfish for only thinking about himself, not about how hurt other people could be. It was then that he realized that this was not a perfect world. This was not the world that Jaebum had imagined. He wanted a perfect world where everything was perfect for both him and Youngjae, even if they stayed as rivals.

There was a slight knock on the guest door. Jaebum frantically wiped away the tears and tried not to show anything as he answered the door. "Jaebum-hyung?" He cautiously opened the door and revealed Jinyoung standing outside. He had a tired look on his face. His eyes were clearly unfocused and tired. Jinyoung had stayed up all night waiting for Youngjae to wake up. "Take a nap Jinyoung. You need it." Jaebum showed a sad smile and let in to let him sleep. "I'll take care of him." Jinyoung sadly smiled and let him.

He found Youngjae still lying there on his bed, dazed. The food he brought up was only half eaten. The bigger chunks were left in the bowl and the water was untouched. Jaebum frowned deeply. "Youngjae?" Youngjae was a little startled but still responded. "Jaebum-hyung? What are you doing here?" "This is my house." To easily say it, Youngjae was shocked. There were many more conflicting emotions, but the most prominent of all was the shock. "Why am-" "I saw what happened, Youngjae." Youngjae's face fell, his eyes downcast and dark. "Oh."

"You'll be okay now. You don't have to live with him anymore." "Did Jinyoung tell you anything?" Jaebum shook his head, amused that he still cares about keeping his secret. "He's still your faithful friend. I could tell just by what happened when I was passing by." Jaebum walked up the side of the bed. "You know, you don't have to tell me anything, but I think it's best if you tell someone." "I told Jinyoung." "And you told him to keep silent. That's the same thing as keeping everything to yourself. Sometimes I wish that we were a bit closer. Not these typical rivals. I want to be a friend that you can come and talk to. Will you allow me to do that?" "That's rich coming from you." That stung Jaebum's heart. "Do you know why I like messing with you?" Youngjae rolled his eyes. "You're cute when you pout in anger. I can keep your attention on me by messing with you." Jaebum chuckled in embarrassment at the end.

"You make it sound like you have a crush on me," Youngjae scoffed. "Is that so bad?" Youngjae visibly froze. Then a blush ran up his body. Then his eyes darted everywhere. "Is it so bad that I have a crush on you?" Jaebum repeated. A smile crept on his face. Youngjae was also cute when he was nervous and blushing like mad. "Th-That's probably not true. You're just messing with me, right?" Jaebum's heart cracked. He shook his head again. "I really do like you." "W-Wow." Youngjae ran a hand through his hair as he sat up and faced Jaebum. He was quite flustered with the sudden confession, especially from his longtime rival. "U-Um. This is the first time someone's ever confessed to me." Jaebum let out a little snort. "I know." Youngjae blushed a darker red.

"W-Well-" "You don't have to respond. I just wanted to tell you. Maybe we could just start over again?" The suggestion made Youngjae think. Did he want to stop this rivalry? Potentially making a new friend? Or did he want to stay away from Jaebum? Leave him in the dark as he tried to live his life? "Ok. W-Well, I'm Choi Youngjae and I've just made a new friend..." Jaebum smiled and the crack on his heart healed. "I'm Im Jaebum. I've also made a new friend named Choi Youngjae." Youngjae smiled for the first time since he woke up. He even laughed a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where to go with this one. If anyone wants a continuation just comment! Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
